Samuel
Samuel, A.K.A the Nice Team Player, was a contestant on Total Drama Neighborhood 4. He was team captain for Team Excelsior and got Runner-Up after quitting for Noah to win despite the vote being 4-2-0. He gave up his spot in season 5, for a newcomer named Duke. Friendships Samuel and Ezekiel Samuel and Harold Josh and Samuel Conflict None What's Your Team Name In What's Your Team Name, Samuel was team captain of soon-to-be Team Excelsior. He kept the team under control. He agreed with the name Team Excelsior for the team name. He also became friends with Zeke, for picking him first. When they won, Samuel was proud, since his team won the first challenge and all. Escape from the City In Escape from the City, Samuel was one of the Excelsior who participated in finding the gorilla. He and Harold were searching for the gorilla, rivaled by Noah and Josh. When the gorilla got Noah and Alejandro, he felt bad for them and chased after the gorilla, but after Josh's memorable quote and save of Noah, he saved Alejandro but left him behind, leaving Harold left. However, Harold failed to stop Josh and his team went to elimination where they voted off Katelyn. Minigame Mania In Minigame Mania, Samuel made an alliance with Harold and Ezekiel. He tried to ask Gramps but Gramps didn't here him. In his Minigame Challenge, people voted Harold, since they thought Samuel would be safe anyways however Samuel was in the bottom two and got the final marshmellow of the night for the Excelsiors. There's no I in Total Drama In There's no I in Total Drama, he was revealed to be shocked he was in the bottom two. Besides that, he was also confused when his team lost but didn't say anything. He voted off Lily that night who quit. Camping Campers In Camping Campers, Samuel played as leader for his team as they only had three(Gramps and Al went to a funeral). He lead his team and showed off them their items. He managed to walk around the bear, slowly, and warned Zeke to hurry and do the same. He was shocked when Zeke killed the bear. He was also concerned that Zeke thought that "Trap Your Son in the Woods" was a game that showed his dad's affection. He tied with Josh and Zeke for the win in the challenge, and lead his team to victory. He wasn't shocked when Nathan wasn't there with them the next day. Voting Votes for a Vote In this VVV, Samuel wasn't shocked that this was the challenge as Chris did this in past seasons. He voted off Duncan, for not doing anything to get to the merge. Speech Screech In Speech Screech, Samuel ate the least out of everyone in the Purple Banditos feast, only eating a pizza slice and orange juice. During the challenge, he got second as he had the second best speech which was long and detailed, explaining his feelings for everyone, he had two tear drops during Harold and Ezekiel. Clowning Around with Bears Besides the lunch chat, in which he talked with Noah and Ezekiel about the annoyance of Twilight and just talking about the Hunger Games, he was shocked when he found out Izzy was debuting. In the challenge, he, along with Josh, Noah, and Harold were absent because they were sleeping. He does say good job to Izzy, though. Talents for Hire! Samuel was on a team with Josh, Harold, and Ezekiel and knew if they would lose, he'd have to vote one of his friends home. When his team chose Harold, he was a little nervous when Noah was chosen from the other team. When Harold did his best but still failed, they went to elimination. He was convinced by Josh and Harold to vote out Ezekiel for not asking them about letting Izzy into the alliance. He received the first autograph of the night from PurpleRodri. When Ezekiel left, Samuel was a little sad to see his friend leave. Bubble Buddy, Voting Buddy, Elimination Buddy In this episode, Samuel was one of the people who voted for Izzy to go as she was a threat. Chris a la Mode Samuel made Chris a ham and cheese sandwich and had immunity for the first vote, voting out Alejandro. In the second vote, immunity was revoked and he was shocked when Harold left. From then on, he was the last Excelsior left. Isla de Karma In this episode, Samuel was nervous that Josh, Noah, Geoff, and Sally would vote him off, however when the challenge was revealed to be a loser vote off challenge and that Josh left, he felt sad for Josh, even if he did betray the alliance. Super NASCAR Racing Samuel was really nervous he'd be voted out in the final four. Samuel also felt sad about Josh's departure. Samuel was the first to drive and first to finish winning immunity, when Geoff left he said good bye and made it to the final three and finale! Finale of the Fittest Samuel was nervous and excited to be in the final three and got two votes, and was supposed to advanced to the second voting round, but quit so Noah could win. He got Runner-Up. Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Team Excelsior Category:Purple Banditos Category:finalist Category:runner ups